Victoria and Plato's Destiny
by Mistyfur-the-Warrior
Summary: Victoria has kittens, but will they survive in the Jellicle Junkyard?


Victoria and Plato's destiny

Hi, My name is Victoria! I'm about to have kittens. It's June 31st now.

"PLATO!" I screamed, I was about to be sick.

Plato grabbed a tin can and ran to me.

I was sick and then said, "Sometimes having kittens can actually suck."

"Uh huh" said Plato.

"Yeah, how would _you _know? You're a tom."

"... I just think."

"Well it does." I said in agony.

"Mew" said a voice, "Mew"

"HOLY HEAVISIDE! WHAT WAS THAT?" Plato yelled.

"The kittens" said Jellylorum, "Okay; the kittens are ready for the world now."

They put me to sleep using chloroform, and they got TWO small kittens out. They woke me up and we looked at the two kittens.

One was pale grey with darker paws, ear-tips, and splotches all over her body with purple eyes.

The other was bluish-grey with a white streak running down her spine, and beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

The first one was named Fantasia, the other Destiny.

"Mummy! Wat fer us!" cried Fantasia and Destiny.

It was a week after little Tazi and Dessi were born, they started to walk, and I was allowed out of the nursing centre.

"Mummy!" cried Dessi, hugging me. Dessi really is a cutie, Tazi is plain hyper, hmm, I don't think I'll be giving _her_ much candy on Halloween. *wink*

Mistoffelees walked by and stopped to see Dessi and Tazi.

Dessi talked to him, but... ohhhh no, Tazi jumped on Misto and _hugged_ him! Well, I can see _one_ of our kittens has a crush!

Then Alonzo came by and _Fantasia_ talked to him but _Dessi_, no she didn't jump on him, she _stared_ at him with a lovingly cute look on her face. Crushes are _big_ around here!

Suddenly, "_MACAVITY!"_ it was Demeter.

Then Macavity swooped down and grabbed Destiny by her paw.

Destiny screamed but Macavity tied a cloth around her mouth, grabbed Fantasia and tied another cloth around _her_ mouth and ran off to his lair.

I suddenly felt extremely angry and aggressive.

I followed Macavity's footprints with Plato behind me and Munkustrap in front of me.

As we came nearer to Maccy's Lair, Macavity grabbed _me_ and tied a piece of cloth around my mouth!

Plato cried out, Munkustrap gasped, Coricopat, who had just arrived, jumped and fought Macavity, but was killed, as Mac stabbed him with a pocket knife. "Don't...let...me...die...in...vain" gasped Coricopat, "Get...Vicky...back...to...the...safety...of...the...Jellicle...junkyard...Tell...Vicky...I...tried...to...save...her...but...got...stabbed...with...a...pocket...knife...by...Macavity...Poor Vic...toria"

And just as "toria" slipped out, his body gave out. His eyes stayed fixed on Plato and Munkustrap with a look of determination and trust.

So they went on their journey to save Victoria and Little Destiny and Fantasia.

Meanwhile

Macavity must've thought Destiny and Fantasia were real beautiful, because he was trying to mate with them while I was stuck with the electric chair.

"Mummy, tell him to get his paws off me!" Cried Destiny, horrified.

"YES MACAVITY! GET YOUR PAWS OF MY DAUGHTERS!" yelled Plato.

Munkustrap untied me.

Plato did this:

"This is for Fantasia!" *kick on backside*

"This is for Destiny!" *punch in face*

"This is for Victoria!" *slap*

"This is for Munkustrap!" *headbutt*

"This is for the death of Coricopat!" *tail whack*

"This is for the rest of the Jellicles!" *insert rude noise done in Mac's face*

Oh my Everlasting Cat! Macavity passed out! Yay!

Misto rushes in, picks Fantasia up and Fantasia hugs him.

Then Alonzo comes in and picks little Destiny up, she kisses him on the cheek! Oh well, my kittens will grow up anyway.

When we got back to the junkyard cats questioned where in Heaviside Coricopat was.

Plato explained Coricopat _was_ in Heaviside and explained why.

Everyone wailed. Especially Tantomile.

I was very sad too, but then some cats cheered up and said that it was lucky my kittens were alive. I smiled.

4 months later

Hey again! My kittens are now 4 months and today it's Halloween. Little Fantasia has gone _absolutely HYPER_!

Oh look at her now! She is chasing Mistoffelees all around the junkyard!

*shakes head* "Oh Fantasia! Misto! Pick her up and she'll be happy!" Yep, I think I should go after Destiny and Fantasia now.

Catch ya later!

Vic.


End file.
